1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bird feeders and more specifically to an improved side port for a tubular bird feeder that includes at least one center post to narrow or bisect the feed port openings.
2. Background of the Related Art
Tubular bird feeders are well known in the art. Tubular bird feeders generally include a tubular body with a sidewall for holding bird feed. At various points on the sidewall, a number of apertures are formed through the sidewall and into the tubular body. A number of feed ports are coupled to the sidewall at each of the respective apertures. Prior art feed ports include a body portion that generally includes a perch for the bird to land upon and an opening into the tubular body of the bird feeder. The body portion also includes a skirt or shroud that prevents the bird feed from simply draining out of the tubular body of the bird feeder through the opening on the feed port. In effect, the shroud acts as a baffle for the feed.
There have been many seed “blends” introduced to the market place over the past several years for feed. Smaller openings on the feed port usually can cause a problem with seed because the seed is hygroscopic. The seed will absorb moisture and swell or stick together, which will in turn prevent seed flow to the openings. A wider opening on the feed port allows the seed to flow easier than the conventional smaller openings thereby allowing birds to eat.
However, wider openings also suffer from several disadvantages. First, it is possible for smaller birds and fledglings of larger birds to have their heads become stuck in the feed port when the feed falls at or below the shroud or skirt. This situation occurs because the birds must insert their entire head into the feed port in order to reach the feed, which is falling out of reach as the supply of feed dwindles. In particular, the feathers on the bird lie flat as the bird inserts its head into the feed port, but resists the bird from withdrawing its head because the feathers “stand up” and get caught on the shroud and opening of the feed port. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a feed port that prevents smaller birds from getting their heads stuck in the fee port.
Second, the wider openings on these feed ports also allow larger birds to spill seed easily out of the bird feeder. In particular, larger birds tend to move their beaks from side to side in order to pick through the seeds. As the bird moves its beak from side to side, seed is inadvertently spilled out of the bird feeder. Accordingly, there is a perceived need in the prior art to prevent larger birds from spilling seed out of bird feeders with feed ports that have wider openings.